AirClan/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, train, and fly with your AirClan cats! In AirClan... Hoverstar leaped into the air.Silverstar 17:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm sat on his rock, his gray wings folded at his sides. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Butterflywing flew arround camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilypetal glided to the freashkill pile, her eyes shining.Silverstar 17:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She flew into the sky. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar spotted a dying sparrow, and circled it.Silverstar 18:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (You mean Hoverstar?) A gust of wind threw her into a floating rock. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:19, October 20,2012 (UTC) (Yes, fixed it. XD) Hoverstar swooped down, and caught the sparrow.Silverstar 18:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm saw a dark shadow-thing and flew over to investigate. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilypetal plucked a feather from her wing.Silverstar 18:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She crashed to the earth below.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm flinched when a falcon barreled into him. He chiseled and clawed at it's feathers. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) She landed in unknown territory.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Robinkit went on a tall rock and tried to fly. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 02:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" she called into the dense, dark forest. She was now utterly terrified. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm eventually killed the falcon, and heard Butterflywing's call, and flew down. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC) She padded deeper into the dense forest..... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Runningfoot twirled from one rock to another; landing flawlessly each time. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" she called. She felt like she was being watched. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Robinkit failed to fly and fell down, "Ahhh!!" she cried. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 15:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) A cat attacked her. Butterflywing's blood splashed over the trees. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar saw the cat, and dove down to him/her.Silverstar 22:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) The she-cat attacked Hoverstar. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar flew higher, making the she-cat miss.Silverstar 22:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) The she-cat hissed and fled. Butterflywing was inches from death..... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar glided down softly to Butterflywing, and gentley picked her up, and flew her to camp.Silverstar 22:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She was bleeding badly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) hoverstar gentley placed her in the medicine cat den. The medicine cat treated her.Silverstar 23:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She coughed up blood. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar frowned. He padded out of the den, hoping his warrior would be fine.Silverstar 23:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm blinked, confused. "What happened, Hoverstar?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "She was attacked," murmured hoverstar, folding in his wings.Silverstar 21:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Runningfoot watched the injured cat closely. FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Help...please..." she said. Icewish 01:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Floatingpaw rushed forward. "Help her!" ordered Hoverstar. Flaotingpaw put her ears back. "Y-Yes sir!" she mewed, dressing the she-cat with marigold and cobwebs.Silverstar 01:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Duskflame was stareing off into space. Icewish 01:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay